Talk:Earth
Continents? Okay, in real life, the world has seven continents, with America being North America and South America. Now does it ever say in one of the shows that there are only six? Cause it seems to me that they actually follow the real world's geography in these continuities. DCAU Earth DCAU supposedly takes place on Earth-992. It is here where all the DCAU shows take place. The Batman from DCAU has been seen in the mainstream DC Universe as a Batman from another earth. The mainstream Superman has even met him. Interestingly enough, the events of Batman Beyond also take place on another parallel earth, Earth-12. --Duel44 16:41, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :DCAU takes place on: Earth. No other numbers are given, even though several alternate earths have been shown. So this is quite irrelevant. -- Tupka217 17:20, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Quite irrelevant that the Earth of DCAU exists in the mainstream comic universe as part of the multiverse? --Duel44 00:40, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :It's not part of the mainstream multiverse, pre or post Crisis. I haven't come across the term "Earth-992" in any canon source (please name it if there is one). Earth-12 features (so far) a Batman that resembles Terry, but that doesn't mean all the events of take place there. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 07:27, March 16, 2010 (UTC) The numerical designation of Earth-992 was given by John Wells, a comics historian best known for his research into the history of DC Comics, after the month and date -- September, 1992 -- that Batman: The Animated Series went on the air. On the cover of Superman: The Man of Steel #37, the DCAU Batman appears among many other Batmen from parallel earths. --Duel44 20:07, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :Despite his credit and work, Wells is not part of the production crew of . It's still fanon. :Does the comic refer to it as Earth-992 AND does it say that Batman is exactly the same as the one in , other than just in appearance? The DCAU art style pops up occasionally in mainstream comics, this does not mean the whole DCAU (which is a multiverse itself) is part of any Pre or Post-Crisis multiverse. And let's be fair, why should it be? -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 20:26, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Just the fact that the DCAU Batman appears in a comic set in regular DCU and is specifically pointed out among Batmen from parallel earths goes to show that he is from another earth in the multiverse.--Duel44 20:31, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :As I haven't read the comic in question, you're going to have to explain the scene in some more detail. Is Batman singled out, does he say "Hey', I'm the guy from ", or something similar? :Note still that "having the appearance of a DCAU character" doesn't make it fit in the DC Animated Uni/Multiverse continuity. The comics aren't considered canon by either the comics or the cartoon crew. :If you want to believe took place on Earth-992, go ahead. It does not warrant mention on this wiki because it is a combination of fanon and conjecture. --- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217'']] 20:56, March 21, 2010 (UTC) All right, all I was wondering was if there was some significance that if perhaps the DCAU universe exists in the regular DCU Universe, that would make for a bigger picture. I'm not really entertaining the notion that "Earth-992" is what the DCAU Earth is called. It is just that I assume DCAU is a parallel universe to mainstream DCU, since the Batman from Batman: The Animated Series made an appearance in the regular comic book continuity. The DCU Superman finds himself confronted by a crowd of Batmen at one point during the "Zero Hour" storyline, when the DCAU Batman appears. Note that Zero Hour revolves around events taking place when Green Lantern Hal Jordan, mad with grief after the destruction of his home town of Coast City and having obtained immense power as Parallax, attempted to destroy, and then remake, the mainstream DC Universe. Main Point: Zero Hour begins when characters from alternate realities such as the DCAU Batman suddenly started appearing in the main DC Universe, to everybody's confusion; this happens because time is being somehow 'compressed.' Then a wave of "nothingness" is seen moving from the end of time to its beginning, erasing entire historical ages in the process (an effect similar to the anti-matter wave that destroyed many universes in Crisis on Infinite Earths). At the end of Zero Hour, the DCU timeline was recreated anew, albeit with subtle differences compared to the previous one, after the young hero Damage, with help from the other heroes, triggered a new Big Bang. These events revolving around the 'blanking out/recreation' of the DC Universe was when the DCAU Batman appeared along with a crowd of Batmen from other realities and earths, much to DCU's Superman's surprise. He had no lines and seemed to have just been plucked out of his own world. Since he is never seen again, it is possible that the world of DCAU was wiped out during Zero Hour. However, I very much doubt that DCAU's involvement with DCU will end this quickly. --Duel44 22:15, March 21, 2010 (UTC)